BH6: The Series One-shots and Drabbles
by Dancing-with-mayoi
Summary: (REUPLOADED FROM RANDOM DRAGON DOODLES) If you like random stories based off of what I see on Tumblr and random ideas that pop in my head, then this series of short stories is for you!
1. Fred's Failing Advice

**_Summary: Hiro is tired of Karmi going around and saying that he has a crush on her. Fred tries to help._**

**000**

Hiro stormed up to Fred, irritation evident in his movement. His brows were furrowed, a scowl replacing his normal, energetic smile. He pressed his back against the back of the recliner, sighing as he sank to the ground.

Fred peeked over the top of his chair, worried about his young friend's sudden shift in behavior.

"Hey, little dude," he said, trying to sound positive, "What's up? You look so glum. What can I do to turn that frown upside down?"

Hiro snorted. "I'm sick and tired of Karmi going around and saying that I have a crush on her." He quickly stood up to face Fred, "I do not have a crush on her! When will she understand that!?"

Fred nodded. He knew that Karmi has been giving Hiro trouble for some time. The brunette has some weird quirks: she talks to her viruses, fangirls over anything related to Big Hero 6, and has a crush on Hiro's alter ego, while hating Hiro himself. She even insulted Baymax by calling him a snowman.

"I wish that she would just shut up about it." Hiro said.

That was when Fred got an idea. An extremely questionable idea.

"You know Hiro," Fred said, as he pulled a comic out of his green monster backpack, "Captain Fancy faced a similar situation in issue 57. This villainess, Rouge Fang, sent the media into a frenzy, claiming that Captain Fancy had a crush on her and wouldn't stop her crime sprees because of it."

"Yeah," Hiro said, fixing the drawstring of his hoodie, "Go on."

"Well, before he finally stopped her, he came up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a smooch. On the lips."

"Ew!" Hiro cried as he jumped back, obviously disgusted, "There is no way that I'm going to kiss Karmi! She'd kill me if I do!"

"But," Fred said, continuing his summary, "After being caught locking lips with Captain Fancy, Rouge Fang was so embarrassed that she never went on to say anything about our hero having a crush on her. Even after she broke out of a maximum security prison!"

As if luck was playing against Hiro's favor, Karmi entered the lab, looking for something. Or someone.

Hiro swallowed hard, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. He turned to Fred. "Do I have to?" He asked, "No offence to Karmi, but she's kinda scary when she's mad."

"C'mon little dude," Fred coaxed, "It won't hurt to try."

Hiro looked at Karmi, who was searching for something on a folding table. She lifted up a notebook and looked underneath, before slamming it back onto the tabletop, grumpily muttering something under her breath.

"Why do I feel like what you just said is a lie?" Hiro said, before walking towards the brunette.

During that time, GoGo, Honey, Wasabi and Baymax joined Fred. GoGo raised her eyebrow, confused as to why Hiro was walking towards Karmi.

"Uh, what's going on here?" GoGo said before snapping her gum.

"Just helping Hiro out." Fred said. "He's tired of Karmi claiming that he has a crush on her, so I gave him some advice. I have a feeling that this will play out just like Captain Fancy issue 57."

"Like what?" Wasabi asked. The last time he brought comic books into real life, the six of them were almost killed by a mother-daughter dancing duo with a floating power generator. It was GoGo who saved them by taking some of Honey's chem capsules and insulating the generator, cutting off their power at the source.

Everyone, besides Fred, knew that this would end in disaster, but it was too late to warn Hiro.

Hiro had already made his way to Karmi. He tapped on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and face him.

"What do you want, Creep-" Karmi was cut off by Hiro placing his lips on hers. Both began to blush a bright pink in color. Hiro in embarrassment and fear, Karmi in utter shock.

After fifteen seconds of locking lips, Karmi regained her senses.

SMACK!

She smacked Hiro across the face, her nails cutting the skin just under his left eye, causing blood to flow. The whole group winced, and fellow classmates stared at the two. Hiro placed his hand close to his injury, while Karmi fumed.

"Hiro," Baymax said, cutting through the awkward silence. "You appear to have three minor lacerations under your left eye. I suggest…"

GoGo cut Baymax off, "THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T TAKE RELATIONSHIP ADVICE FROM FRED!" She yelled, far more angry at Fred than Hiro.

"But it worked in Captain Fancy issue 57!" Fred said, confused as to why it didn't go right.

"The world doesn't work like it does in a comic, Fred." Wasabi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wasabi has a point, Freddie," Honey Lemon said as she patted his shoulder, "It really doesn't work that way."

Karmi snarled at Hiro, now blushing from embarrassment. "DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN, YOU CREEP!" She yelled, not caring that Hiro now had a bleeding facial wound.

"IF YOU'RE DUMB ENOUGH TO TRY IT AGAIN, YOU'LL GET MUCH MORE THAN JUST 'MINOR LACERATIONS'!!!"

She whipped around, letting her long brown hair smack Hiro on the right side of his face, before stomping to her lab, the eyes of passerbys watching as she left the room.

Hiro moved towards the table she was looking at, swatting Baymax's squishy arm out of the way in the process. He looked for a few moments, before the color purple caught his eye. He grabbed it, revealing a printed out picture of him in his armor.

"So that's what she was looking for." He muttered, before making his way to her lab. It wasn't a bad picture. He was hanging onto Baymax's back, glaring past the camera, obviously at High Voltage. That was the night when they stole cash from an ATM. The night Juniper zapped Baymax, causing him to launch his rocket fist into a lamppost. The night he pushed a girl with long brown hair out of harm's way. The night he saved Karmi.

He made it to her lab in a short amount of time, staring at the closed doors. He thought about letting himself in, but decided against it. He already ticked her off by kissing her, he didn't need to make her more angry.

He didn't realize that Baymax was following him. The pudgy white figure startled him, before he recognized the bot.

Quickly, Hiro pushed the picture under the door, knocked and ran, like he was executing a ding-dong ditch. He ran until he reached his lab, throwing open the door and dashing inside.

**000**

Karmi sat at her workbench with her head down. Hiro seriously embarrassed her, and she was livid. She wanted to find him and chew him out; scream at him until his ears bleed or smack him with one of the many magazines she has in her junk drawer.

As the adrenaline rush died down, she felt guilt. She not only smacked him across the face, but her nails cut him. She knew that facial wounds had the tendency to bleed profusely, not to mention that they stung like heck.

She smacked the sides of her head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered to herself, "Why didn't I just push him? He would've stopped, he most likely wouldn't have gotten hurt, and I could've still yelled at him. He deserved to be slapped, but not to lose blood. Why didn't I trim my nails over the weekend? Why-"

Her 'why' filled rant was cut short by someone knocking on her lab door. She got up, and prayed that it wasn't him.

She was just about to open it when she stepped on something. She looked down, finding the picture of her Superhero Soulmate on the floor, the bottom left corner of it underneath her shoe.

She picked it up, pausing to look at it before opening her door. She looked down the hall, only to catch Baymax waddling through the door of Hiro's lab.He got stuck for a moment, only to get through the opening with a quiet 'shoomp'.

Karmi turned around and entered her lab once again, making her way to her main desk.

Right next to her microscope stood an empty, small, pink, heart shaped photo frame. She gently picked it up, placing the picture of the hero in purple armor inside before setting it on the desk once again.

She let out a lovesick sigh as she rubbed her index finger on the side of the frame. "One day, we will meet again, watashi no ai."

**000**

"Watashi no ai": My Love.


	2. Little Creature

**_Summary: Maemi Hamada is a great mother. Caring for her firstborn, Tadashi, made her feel like an expert parent. However, nothing could prepare her for the whirlwind toddler that is Hiro._**

**000**

Thud!

Maemi jolted awake from her sleep. Her normally smooth auburn hair was frizzing up. Her green eyes read the red numbers on the clock.

2:45 am.

Being a mother of two little boys, Maemi was no stranger to waking up in the early hours of the morning. Normally it was to the sound of her youngest, 2-year-old Hiro, calling for her. But tonight, the monitor was quiet.

Motherly instincts kicking in, she quietly got out of bed and left the room, trying her best not to wake her husband, Tomeo.

She tiptoed into Hiro's room, turning on the desk lamp on top of his dresser. Maemi stepped over the toys strewn all over the floor as she approached his bed.

"Huh?" She whispered, noticing the lump under the blankets. It truly looked like Hiro had pulled the blankets over his head, still sleeping soundly. But Maemi wasn't fooled.

She pulled the blankets off of the bed, and instead of finding her toddler son, she found his plush snow monkey. She turned on her heels.

"Hiro." She growled under her breath. Every day she would have people asking her what it was like to have a genius toddler, and every day she would say the same thing: "It's both a blessing and a curse." Today, it was a curse.

She made her way downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Hiro always tried to weasel his way into getting a midnight snack, and would get huffy if he was told 'no'. By the sounds of cereal crunching under her slippers as she reached the pantry, Maemi concluded that Hiro took matters into his own hands. She finally found the light for the pantry, and gasped at what she saw.

The pantry was in total chaos. Flour, sugar and cocoa powder littered the shelves and floors. No cereal box was left unopened, and their contents spilled on to the floor. Maemi picked up a box of instant rice, taken aback at the fact that something, or someone, chewed it open. Every toaster pastry in the house was opened, and every single one had a bite taken out of it.

After what felt like hours, she stepped out of the pantry and checked the rest of the kitchen. The fridge was left wide open, with only a few water bottles out of place and a pudding cup missing. And someone raided the silverware drawer. She sighed, turning around and walking towards the living room.

She saw something in the dark, the shadows on it's back being brought out by the light of the television. The little creature didn't even turn around, engrossed in the cartoon on the screen in front of him. The wild black hair was a dead giveaway to what, or whom, is was.

Maemi stared into the back of the little creature's head, before turning and walking away, a smile on her face.

"Tomeo." Maemi said, shaking her husband's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Wha-?" He said. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, hair standing up in every direction.

"No time to talk, love." Maemi said, putting a video camera and Tomeo's glasses case in his lap. "Put on your glasses, turn on the camera and meet me downstairs. Your son is about to make us internet superstars."

Tomeo did as he was told, and Maemi started her little rant to the camera.

"So, I woke up at 2:45 to a loud thud," she spoke to the camera. "And I went downstairs to investigate."

She lead Tomeo to the pantry. "I came down to see that my pantry has turned into a warzone." She pointed out the mess. "Flour, sugar, and cocoa powder everywhere. Cereal all over the floor. Every single toaster pastry was opened."

She picked up one of the treats and held it up to the camera. "And every single one has a single bite out of it." She picked up the box of instant rice. "The little creature that got in here even managed to chew open a box of instant rice."

The two made their way towards the end of the kitchen. "The fridge is wide open," Maemi noted, "and look, a pudding cup is missing." She pointed to the silverware drawer. "Silverware out of place."

Finally, they got to the living room. "And this," Maemi whispered, pointing to the small figure sitting on the floor, "is where I found the little creature. Sitting in the living room, watching cartoons with a big bag of gummy bears and a pudding cup." She reached for the lightswitch, "And this little creature is none other than-"

She snapped on the lights. The little creature was illuminated. He had messy black hair, and wore a blue onesie. The sudden change in light started him. He looked behind him. Big brown eyes met the camera's lens, and his face was covered with chocolate pudding.

"Hiro!" Maemi cried, pretending to be shocked. "What are you doing?"

Hiro stared at the camera, and began to giggle.

"Did you make that mess in the pantry, Hiro? Did you go get a pudding cup out of the fridge?"

Hiro shook his head no, still giggling.

"Don't lie to me. There's still pudding all over your face, and I can see you holding the spoon!"

Hiro looked at the spoon in his hand. He threw it, and then began to wipe the pudding off of his face with his sleeve.

"No don't-" Maemi had enough. Hiro wouldn't listen to her anyway. "Hiro, you are in big trouble. Go to your room!"

Hiro looked his mom in the eye, and laughed. Maemi sighed and faced the camera.

"This is what I deal with on a daily basis." She motioned towards her young son. "If Tadashi woke up in the middle of the night, the worst he would do is get a cup of water and maybe leave the glass sitting on the counter when he's done. But when Hiro wakes up, as you've seen, he goes all out."

She looked at her son, who was now popping gummy bears into his mouth, and said.

"This is why I basically run on coffee."

**000**

"This is why I basically run on coffee."

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go and Fred all tried to contain their laughter. Cass had just showed them a hilarious video that Hiro's parents took of him. Hiro had begged his aunt to not show the video to his friends, but she didn't listen. Now he stood there, covering his face with his hoodie.

The group only lasted for thirty seconds before erupting into laughter, making Hiro more distraught.

"Seriously guys!" Hiro cried out, "It's not that funny!"

As the laughter died down, Fred piped up. "It's funny because we all did something like that when we were toddlers, dude. I mean, I destroyed a priceless piece of art by drawing on it with finger paint! My mom was so mad."

"I once tore up the backyard with my big wheel after my dad put down new grass." Go Go said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's nothing." Wasabi said. "Two-year-old me destroyed 300 dollars worth of my mom's makeup. And colored on the dog with markers." He was trying to stop himself from laughing again.

Honey giggled. "I once had an epic temper tantrum in the middle of a store. My mom even said that I threw a box of baking powder and that it got all over the floor."

Wasabi couldn't contain his laughter any longer. The rest followed suit. Even Hiro started to chuckle.

"What we're trying to say," Wasabi said, finally able to get a grip. "Is that we all made mistakes as kids. It may seem embarrassing to think back so far, but in reality, what we did as kids is pretty funny."

Hiro smiled. "You know what, you're right. It is pretty funny. Too bad my brother was so much of a poster child that he never went through 'the terrible twos'."

Cass looked at her nephew. "Don't be so sure." She said.

"What did he do?" Honey asked.

"Tadashi was spending the evening with me, and the two of us were making a cake." Cass said, smiling fondly. "He was about two and a half years old at the time, and I had to walk away for a bit to take a call. I was only gone for two minutes, and when I came back to him, he had gotten cake batter everywhere."

Cass paused to snicker a bit. "It was on the windows, the floor, the fridge, there was even batter on the ceiling! He was sitting on the floor, absolutely covered in chocolate cake batter, and he looked at me with the 'I shouldn't have done that face' that toddlers do when they're in trouble. He was silent for a few seconds before saying 'uh-oh'."

Cass began to laugh, "That was the last time I ever left a toddler alone for more than a couple seconds. Give them time and space and they'll ruin the place!"

The whole group laughed with her, and continued to reminisce in their childhood mishaps.


	3. Standing Up

**_Summary: Hiro and Karmi do not tolerate bullying._**

**000**

If there was one thing Hiro couldn't stand, it was bullies. Even thinking of the word sent cold shivers down his spine.

He hated how they tore down others just to bring themselves up, destroying their victim's self-esteem with no remorse.

He endured it almost every day of his entire school career. The constant name-calling and empty threats filled most of his day, and fear greedily took whatever was left.

He would do just as his brother told him, to be the bigger man and walk away. Sometimes it would work; other times, Tadashi would have to clean Hiro's wounds after a fight.

Thankfully, SFIT has an incredibly low number of bullies. This is due not only to most students being mature adults, but to the strict anti-bullying policy that Professor Granville has in place.

However, some people just like to stir up drama.

**000**

Hiro rummaged in his locker, looking for his calculus notebook. The mess of papers, textbooks and other miscellaneous items in the small area didn't help wih his search.

He muttered to himself as he pulled out a graded test from the mess, wondering if he should take Wasabi's advice and get an organizer. He turned around to throw the old paper in the trash, only to catch sight of a large group of students trying to get a good view of something.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he approached the group.

"Excuse me." He said, sliding past a couple of students. He stood in front of the group of young adults, and finally found what everyone was so interested in.

Karmi stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at a young man with short blonde hair. He was almost a foot taller than her, and had a bad boy vibe that would only be acceptable in the 1960s.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, twerp," he growled between gritted teeth, "Homework, now."

"My previous answer remains unchanged, Evan." Karmi said, trying to remain calm.

Evan threw his hands in the air, "You did it back in third grade!"

"That's because I was scared of you in third grade." Her voice was icy, showing little emotion. "I'm obviously not scared of you now."

He clenched his fists, "Do you remember what happened when you disobeyed me back then, Karmi?"

She took a step back, her calm demeanor beginning to fade.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Evan stepped closer. Karmi flinched in response.

"Go ahead and beat me up!" She yelled, "Not only will Granville expell you, but your butt will be in the backseat of a squad car by lunch break!"

Evan continued to move closer to Karmi, who stood frozen in place. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Not scared of me, huh?" He said, looking her dead in the eyes. "Bull dust."

Evan shoved her, not hard enough to knock her to the ground, but enough to throw off her balance for a bit. Karmi glared at him and growled.

He flashed a sickening grin, "You gonna change your mind now, twerp?"

Before Karmi could say a word, Evans jeans dropped to the ground, revealing a pair of red gym shorts underneath. A small black robot with a goofy smiling face on it stepped to the side, looking proud of what it did.

The large group of students began to laugh as Evan's face turned red with embarrassment. Karmi couldn't contain herself, and laughed along with them.

"STOP LAUGHING!!!" Evan shrieked as he pulled up his jeans. "ALL OF YOU STOP!"

He turned around and ran, pushing past the laughing students as he tried to redo his belt. Through the small clearing he created, the giggling Karmi caught a glimpse of the little black bot skittering back to it's owner.

"Good job." Hiro said to Megabot, before powering him down and placing him in the messy locker.

"I can't believe you did that."

Hiro turned around, seeing Karmi right behind him.

"No one in the right mind would ever do something like that to Evan." She continued. "You are either really brave or really stupid and I can't figure out which one."

"I'm taking that as a 'Thank you for standing up for me, Hiro.'" He said, putting Megabot's controller in his locker, and slamming it shut. "Besides, it's nothing. I had to put up with dirt bags like him for ages, so I know what it's like."

Karmi sighed, "But really, thank you. I just wasn't expecting you to help me."

"Like I said, it's nothing." Hiro faced her once again. "I gotta get going, I'm probably already late for class."

He ran past her, hoping that his calculus professor wouldn't be too mad about his tardiness.

**000**

"Guys!" Fred exclaimed as he excitedly pulled a chair over to his friends' lunch table. "You will not believe what I saw in the hallway this morning!"

"Oh great," Wasabi sighed, picking up a french fry with his tweezers. "Let me guess, the drama club decided that 'Macbeth' will be their winter performance for the twentieth time. "

"It's better than that!" Fred grinned.

"Ooh, tell us!" Honey chirped.

"So I was walking in the hall and I saw this huge group of people, right? And when I look, I see Karmi and Evan going at it. I think Evan wanted Karmi to do his homework for him, or something."

"Which is completely wrong." Go Go interrupted.

Fred glared at her. "Anyway, things got heated, Evan shoved Karmi and before he could react, a robot pulled down his pants!"

"What!?" Wasabi yelled as Fred cackled. "Did he literally say that Evan got pantsed by a robot?"

"That's what I heard." Honey said.

Go Go glanced at Hiro, who remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout the conversation.

"Why do I feel as though you had something to do with the bot?" She asked.

"Hey," Hiro rebutted, "Evan totally deserved it. He was being a jerk."

"He was being a jerk to Karmi."

"Does that matter? I have the right to stand up against dirt bag bullies like him, even if they are picking on my rival."

"MOVE." Someone yelled from across the room.

The group turned their attention to the source, an angry Evan who was stomping their way.

"Speak of the devil." Go Go muttered before blowing a bubble with her gum.

Evan made his way to the group's table, and slammed his hands on it as he got in Hiro's face.

"I know that it was you who pulled down my pants, pipsqueak." He said through gritted teeth.

"Evan, back off." Go Go growled.

Evan turned to her, "Shut up. This isn't your conversation." He turned to face Hiro once again, only to find that the teen left his seat and moved to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria. He snarled as he went towards Hiro.

"Walking away won't save you." Evan walked to him, once again getting in his face.

Hiro ignored him, picking up his water bottle. As soon as he unscrewed the cap, Evan snagged it from his hands and poured it's contents onto the teen's head.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled. "That was totally uncalled for!"

Evan grinned. He finally got Hiro right where he wanted. "Like I said, you're not getting out of this."

Little did he know, someone was right behind him. He felt someone tug on the back of his shirt, and something freezing cold soon came into contact with his lower back.

Evan jumped and yelped, grabbing at the back of his shirt in hopes of getting rid of the cause of the sudden chill. He untucked his shirt from his belt, ice cubes fell to the ground. Laughter filled the air as amused students filmed the whole ordeal for their Snapchat stories.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Evan yelled as he made a hasty retreat.

Hiro stared blankly at the back of Evan, before turning his attention to the person standing beside the table.

Karmi grinned at him, shaking a cup which was half full with ice, pleased with what she had done.

Hiro smiled. "You are either really brave or really stupid and I can't figure out which one."

Karmi chuckled. "I'm taking that as a 'Thank you for standing up for me, Karmi'."


	4. Villains Just Want to Have Fun

**_Obake, Momakase, Noodle Burger Boy and Globby have a "Villain's Night Out"._**

**_WARNING: Some Bullying like behaviors near the end._**

**000**

"I'm sorry, a what?" Obake asked, staring at the small group of villains in front of him.

"A Villain's Night Out!" Globby said, unable to contain his excitement. "Momakase suggested it, and I second!"

"And I third!" Noodle Burger Boy said, raising his hand.

Obake looked at the black and blue haired woman. "And what, praytell, made you think of this?"

Momakase grinned, "Don't you ever wish you were young again? Traveling under the cloak of darkness to create mischief for the sheer joy of it?"

Obake raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I'm saying, we should go out and cause trouble." She said. "Throw toilet paper in trees, egg houses. Kid stuff."

Obake scoffed. "Kid stuff. I don't have time for kid stuff."

Globby stepped up from behind Momakase, "C'mon. You need to get out of the lab every once in a while! And this will be fun!"

"Not intrested." Obake deadpanned and turned on his heel.

"Oh well," Momakase chimed, "We'll just go on our own."

Obake completely ignored her, refusing to turn around.

"It's a crying shame that you won't be joining us. We were even going to get scones afterwards."

Obake turned and glared at her. She smirked, completely unfazed.

"I'll go get my coat."

**000**

The group walked along an empty sidewalk, grateful for the lack of foot traffic after sundown. The last thing they need is for someone to start screaming and alert the police.

Or Big Hero 6.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Obake asked, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head.

"You'll see." Momakase answered.

After a few more short minutes of walking, the group stood outside the entrance of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

"SFIT?" Obake muttered, "What are we doing at my old college?"

Globby held up a roll of white paper. "Ever heard of TPing?"

In a split second, the humanoid bolted through the entrance as fast as his legs could carry him. He came to a stop in front a large tree on the quad, and chucked the roll over it. The white paper began to unspool in midair, becoming entangled in the branches. Before the end of the roll hit the ground, he stretched his hand around the plant to catch it, and tossed it again.

Momakase grabbed Obake by the wrist and brought him in front of another tree. She handed him another roll before taking off in the direction of a cluster of bushes. He watched Noodle Burger Boy and Globby as they covered their trees. Following their lead, he tossed the paper, getting a small adrenaline rush as the branches caught it.

**000**

By the time they were finished, every tree, bush, and bench on the quad was wrapped in white. The group laughed, pleased with the results.

"TAKE THAT, GRANVILLE!" Obake yelled, causing Momakase and Globby to laugh even harder.

As if on cue, a white and black sphere rolled onto the quad. It stopped in front of the adults, and stretched out it's spider-like legs before scanning the group.

"Threat detected." It said, pointing a red laser at Obake.

"One of Granville's security bots." Obake mused. "Easy to hack and disable, if I was in my lab."

The two panels on the sides of it's sensor opened, revealing two electrified arms, primed and ready for attack.

"We may want to get out of here. Now."

The entire group booked it, managing to get out of the entrance without getting zapped, laughing all the while. The robot had stopped at the entrance, due to it's predetermined boundary.

"Haha!" Globby teased, "Missed us!"

The bot extended one of it's prongs, hitting Globby in the shoulder, and shocking him. The mutant dramatically fell to the ground.

"Darn it!"

**000**

"SFAI. I hate those stupid sea slug worshipping art students." Obake grumbled. "Only good thing that came from this stupid school was Lenore's studies."

"Why do you hate them, mister?" Noodle Burger Boy asked.

"SFIT and SFAI are bitter rivals." Momakase said. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

"SFAI was my old school." Globby said. "Sadly, painting didn't pay the bills for me."

"So you turned to petty theft." Obake concluded.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, "I was thinking that we could spray Silly String all over Shimamoto's statue. I've always wanted to do that since I started coming here." He threw a can to Momakase.

"Let's do this." She said, pulling the lid off of her can.

He handed one to Obake. "You're doing it as payback for the rivalry weeks, aren't you?"

Obake silently nodded, and made his way to the statue.

"And can we make this quick? Security's gotten tighter since they opened Shimamoto's home to the public."

"Oh, we will." Momakase assured, covering the bottom of the statue's dress in blue string.

**000**

Obake completely focused himself on covering every inch of the statue in the sticky, neon green string. He was truly enjoying himself, questioning why he made an attempt to stay in his lab. There wasn't much to do there except watch the local news and rummage through his files of Big Hero 6's personal information.

He was just about to pull the top off of another can when the beam of a flashlight fell on his back. Everyone froze.

"What are you doing!?" A voice boomed.

"It's security!" Globby cried out.

Momakase stepped in front of the group. "I've got this."

As the guard approached, Momakase pulled out a small graphene knife and sliced the bezel of his flashlight.

"Goodbye." She said, before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground and leading the group's escape.

**000**

They walked along the streets of downtown, laughing about their encounter with the guard, mocking the expression on his face when Momakase pulled her blade.

"So, what next?" Globby asked.

Momakase held up a carton of eggs. "I say we egg a few houses, then hit up Joe's for some scones."

"I can't eat, because I'm a robot." Noodle Burger Boy stated. He quickly noticed that Obake had fallen behind the group. He was staring at something on the other side of the road.

"Hey, mister! Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"Momakase," Obake stated, "instead of egging some random civilian's home, how about we egg them?"

He pointed across the street, where a giant red robot stood, accompanied by a small boy in purple armor. Baymax and Hiro.

Momakase grinned. "Great idea."

She opened the carton, and threw the first egg, trying to contain her giggles as it splattered against Baymax's bright red armor.

**000**

Tonight was a quiet night for Hiro and Baymax. Not a single crime going on. They stood under a streetlamp, waiting for something to happen.

Hiro scrolled through his phone, not a care in the world, until Baymax uttered the words: "I have been hit."

"Wait, what?" Hiro asked.

"I have been hit." Baymax repeated, "The projectile appears to be a chicken egg."

"Someone threw an egg at you?" Hiro walked around Baymax, and, sure enough, a mix of uncooked egg white and yolk dripped down the side of the robot's arm.

"Who did this?" He turned his head and ducked quick enough to escape an egg to the face, wincing as it hit Baymax's armor with a sickening splat. He looked across the street and saw Obake and his Villain Club doubled over in laughter. He grabbed Baymax by the hand and walked across the crosswalk, making sure to look both ways before stepping.

"Okay guys, I know that you're not doing anything remotely dangerous, but it's still annoying." Hiro complained. "Aren't you guys a little too old to be doing this anyway?"

"You're not my dad!" Globby yelled, and lobbed a ball of goo straight onto Baymax's sensor.

"I cannot see." The robot reported. Baymax placed his hands in front of him and tried to find where he was going, only to trip over a bench. The Villain Club laughed even harder.

"Seriously?!" Hiro blurted out. "I'm younger than you guys, and I don't even do this! What happened to setting an example for the younger generation!?"

"How's this for an example?" Obake yelled, and threw an egg, hitting the dead center of Hiro's visor.

"Ew!" The teen exclaimed, wiping the raw egg off with his gloves.

Noodle Burger Boy tapped Globby's hand and gestured to a nearby empty trash can without a lid. Globby nodded and grinned, immediately understanding what the robot was getting at. He came up to Obake and Momakase.

"Hey guys," he said between laughs, "how about I take out the trash?" He gestured first to Hiro and then to the can.

"Do it!" Momakase encouraged.

"Be my guest." Obake stepped off to the side.

Hiro finally finished wiping the egg off of his face, and glared at the villains.

"Hey kid!" Globby yelled as he pointed at Hiro, "I'm gonna throw you in the trash can!"

Hiro stammered, "N-No, no. Please don't throw me in the trash can."

Globby smiled widely as he stretched out his arm, quickly grabbing Hiro and lifting him into the air. After a few short seconds of letting the kid struggle in mid air, Globby stayed true to his word, and put him in the can, leaving only his legs visible.

The group laughed uncontrollably as Hiro struggled to tip the can and free himself.

"DANG IT!" He yelled. "This brings back a lot of bad memories from seventh grade. Baymax, please help me out here!"

"I cannot see." Baymax repeated, walking into a lamppost.

The group's laughter subsided. "C'mon," Momakase said, "Let's get out of here before they call for backup."

They all ran, cracking up at the sound of Hiro's angered shrieking being amplified by the trash can.

**000**

It wasn't long before Wasabi and Go Go showed up to help. They stared at the comical scene that unfolded in front of them with puzzled looks. Baymax continued to walk into the walls of buildings and trip over shrubs, while Hiro still struggled to get out of the trash can.

Go Go snapped her gum. "You deal with the bot, I'll free the kid."

Wasabi did as he was told, steadying Baymax and starting to remove the goo from his sensors. Go Go made her way to the metal can where the youngest member of their team continued to struggle.

"What happened here?" She asked, looking at her trapped friend.

"It's a long story." Hiro sighed. "Can you please get me out?"

"One sec." Go Go pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Hiro's predicament. She smirked. "Honey and Fred are going to love this."


	5. From Bio Bestie to Bio Bestie

**_Prompt: Ever wonder how Karmi got Mr. Varicella-Zoster? Well, wonder no more._**

* * *

_Katakatakatakatakata~_

Go Go turned in her bed. She's grown accustomed to her roommate's loud snoring and sleep talking, but this noise was completely new.

_Katakatakatakatakata~_

There it was again. The noise wasn't terribly loud, but it was beginning to frustrate the engineering student.

It also didn't help that it was 2:48 in the morning.

_Katakatakatakatakata~_

"That's it." She grumbled, tossing the duvet off to the side. Her bare feet came into contact with the cold wooden floor with a quiet thump. She stood up, still half asleep, and trudged her way down the stairs to where her roommate made herself comfortable.

* * *

The tall Latina girl sat at the table, a small lamp illuminating her work space. Pieces of plum purple fabric were strewn about the room. Despite the sense of disorder, she knew where everything was, bringing the term "organized chaos" to life.

She placed another strip of the fabric next to the ones she's already sewn together, and turned on the machine.

_Katakatakatakatakata~_

The noise drowned out Go Go's footsteps as she came closer to her roommate. She tapped of the Latina's shoulder.

Honey jumped in surprise. She turned around, sighing in relief when she saw Go Go standing behind her.

"Oh, Go Go, you scared me!" She giggled.

"Honey Lemon, what are you doing? It's almost three in the morning!" Go Go quietly chided.

"I'm sewing!"

Go Go looked behind her roommate, and sure enough, a sewing machine was sitting on the table beside the lamp.

"I can see that, but why so early?" She asked. "Don't you have a quiz in chemistry today?"

"Oh, I'll be fine." Honey chirped, "I studied quite a bit."

"Yeah, but don't you need sleep?"

"I've gotten used to staying up later. Freddie and I would hold stakeouts at Sycorax after Knox kidnapped Hiro. Those really helped."

"Okay. But why are you sewing in the middle of the night?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Honey wagged her finger. "It's a surprise!"

Go Go huffed. "Fine, but could you please stop using the machine? I can't sleep because of it."

"No problem! I just finished using it anyway." Honey took the fabric off of the needle plate, taking a pair of scissors and snipping the extra thread in the process.

"You can go back to bed, Go Go. I promise, I won't make any more noise."

Go Go made her way to the stairwell. "Please, go to bed soon, Honey Lemon."

"I will! Good night, Go Go!"

* * *

At 7:15, Go Go once again descended the stairs, ready for the day ahead. Pulling on her leather jacket, she stopped in surprise when she saw Honey Lemon happily collecting her items. The mess that was there just hours before was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning, roomie!" She said gleefully, grabbing her purse off of it's hanger. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine. What about you?" She responded.

"Great!" She went back to her bed and picked something up.

It was made of the same plum purple fabric that littered the room. It had a spherical body with multiple not-so-sharp spikes all over it. Go Go could tell where it was facing due to the big cartoonish eyes and smile sewn onto it. It looked like a mix between weird and adorable.

"What is that?" She asked.

Honey smiled broadly, "It's a plush chickenpox virus!"

"Why would you make-" Go Go paused for a moment, then it finally clicked. "It's for Karmi, isn't it?"

"Yep! A gift for my Bio Bestie! Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah." Go Go smiled slightly. Karmi is a very solitary person, and she never really liked to socialize. However, it seems like working with Honey Lemon has made the girl come out of her shell a little. "I think she'll like it."

"Yay!" Honey cheered. "Oh, can I keep it in your bag until I give it to her?"

"Uh, why?"

"My purse isn't big enough."

"Oh, fine."

"Yay! Thank you!"

* * *

The Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab was almost always bustling. Filled with a variety of students that fall under a variety of majors, there was always something new.

"She's probably in her lab." Honey said, walking briskly through the main lab. The last thing she wanted was to end up making Go Go or even Karmi late to their class. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings until Go Go spoke up.

"Or maybe she's at your station."

"Huh?"

Sure enough, the brunette Biotech major was standing at the chemist's station. She looked into a microscope, possibly studying more of the Mayoi's fur-like fungus. Honey smiled brightly.

"Hi, Bio Bestie!"

Karmi looked up. "Oh, hey Honey Lemon. What's up?"

"I've got something for you!"

Karmi looked confused for a moment. She never remembered leaving something of hers with Honey's stuff. The confusion only got stronger when she saw Honey rummaging through Go Go's bag. She's never been to their place, so there was no way she would have lost something there.

"Ta-da!" Honey exclaimed as she showed Karmi the gift.

At first, Karmi didn't know how to react. She gently took the plush from Honey's hands, inspecting the handmade toy. It wasn't very common for people to give her gifts completely out of the blue. It was even less common for someone to make something for her.

The lack of response from Karmi worried Honey.

"It's a plush chickenpox virus. I thought that you'd like-"

Karmi wasn't a hugger, she had said this to Honey before. So, it came as a bit of a shock when she wrapped her arms around the Latina. She looked up at the taller girl and smiled, eyes shining with tears of happiness.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, "I love it so much! Thank you!"

Honey returned the hug, full-force. "No hay problema, amiga!"

Go Go couldn't help but smile at the interaction. There was something about it that gave her joy. Once the hug was finished, she approached the other two girls.

"So, what are you gonna call it?" She asked Karmi.

Karmi wiped her eyes. "What?"

"The toy. Some people name their plushies. I was just wondering what you'd call it."

Karmi paused for a moment to think. It's been a while since she's named a plushie. It wasn't long before one came into her mind.

"How about, Mr. Varicella-Zoster?"

Go Go and Honey looked at each other for a second, before it finally clicked.

Go Go grinned.

"That's a cool name."

* * *

**Yes, I'm still alive.**

**No, I haven't been writing that much.**

**But I'm sure that's not that big of a deal.**

**I've been a bit down for a while, and I just wanted to write something cute and sweet.**

**So yeah. I hope your holidays were great, and that you have a happy new year!**

**~Dancing With Mayoi**


End file.
